Take My Hand
by ItWasAllForYou
Summary: Here is a collection of my Bamon drabbles that have been posted on Tumblr or another site. Rated M for possible mature subjects later on.
1. Chapter 1- Purgatory

Drabble that was requested on my Bamon blog.

**A/N This is my first drabble for the Bamon fandom and I'm not sure how it turned out, so please go easy on me. The beginning may seem confusing but its how I imagine purgatory. Bonnie and Damon stuck in a place that is haunted by emotion, with nothing around them… basically a white room that never ends.**

* * *

><p>The air was heavy, full of dread, paranoia, sorrow, anxiety and fear, but it lacked the vital element of survival- oxygen. But in a place like this they didn't need to survive because whether they wanted to or not they couldn't escape. Oxygen wasn't a necessity. This place was haunted by pain and emotion of all the lost souls from the other side, the ones who didn't find peace. But their souls weren't lost, they were just lost in a room of nothing. It was worse than death. And there was no exit.<p>

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "I don't know what to do Damon!" They had been at this for days? Weeks? Months? She didn't know. How does one tell time when there is no measure of time anymore?

"There must be something you haven't thought of to get us out of here," he waved his hands up.

"Get us out of where? We are nowhere."

Damon reached forward and grabbed her arms, "Think Bonnie, think!"

"Stop putting this on me!" She shrugged him off and stepped backwards. "I don't know what to do, I don't. Why don't you think of something?"

This wasn't getting him anywhere and he knew that. He paced back and forth trying to push down the overwhelming feelings of pain. "Jeremy," he whispered. "Jeremy can still see dead people, right?"

"Yeah," she paused wondering where he was going with this. "As far as I know he still can."

"Then get in touch with him, do your witchy ghosty thing and contact him," he smirked as if he had just just discovered the exit of this purgatory.

"Its not that simple Damon," she rolled her eyes. If only it was, but she had lost all hope. There was no way out and even if she could get in touch with Jeremy she wasn't so sure she would want to. He'd been through enough- he was still going through enough, without him having to know about her situation.

"Maybe it is just that simple," he attempted but was cut off by Bonnie.

"He can see people who are dead, we are not dead. We are practically extinct and in the unknown. Its just not possible."

"I could really use some bourbon right about now."

Bonnie scoffed, "You and I both."

After a few minutes Bonnie continued, "I can feel his pain."

That caught his attention and he arched his eyebrows in question.

"I can feel Jeremy's pain- I can feel his heart breaking with everyday that goes by," she looked at him. "He's not moving on, unlike Elena."

Damon didn't want to talk about Elena, he had felt her moving on because his connection to her emotions was becoming more distant. "Do you want him to move on?"

"Yes, I do." She really wanted him to move on because the longer he held on the more pain she felt, but mainly because that first goodbye when she died trying to bring him back, was their real goodbye. Nothing had been the same since she came back to life as the anchor to the other side. They had been kidding themselves and she only hoped Jeremy would realise soon. "He needs to find peace."

Damon moved in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger, "It will be okay, Bonnie. He will be fine, they all will. But right now we need to find a way out of here," he paused and smirked. "Or at least find a liquor store."

Bonnie laughed for the first time in what felt like eternity.

And right then there was no one she would rather be stuck here with than Damon.


	2. Chapter 2- College AU AH

**A/N: I changed the prompt a little from High School to College AH and AU. I hope you still enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A deep groan came from beside Bonnie and she jerked her head up from her desk and twisted around. To her surprise, she watched Damon slide into the empty chair next to her. This wasn't his class.<p>

He was relentless. For the past week he had been hounding her to go out on a date with him. But it seemed he just couldn't take 'no' for an answer.

After he has settled in his seat he looked at her, "Are you okay, Bonnie? You look flustered."

Rolling her eyes, she tried to refrain from snapping at him. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

He glanced around the room as if it was obvious. "To learn." Damon kicked his feet up on the desk in front of them and crossed his arms, smirking.

She held back a laugh."Yeah, because you're interested in Biology."

"Maybe I'm just interested in the pleasant view of the teacher," he winked.

This time she couldn't hold back, she burst out laughing. "I didn't know Mr Richards was your ideal guy. But his bald head and beer stomach are a real catch."

Damon sighed as he was rendered speechless for a moment. "I wasn't talking about him," he edged closer to her and lowered his voice. "I was talking about you."

"Me?" She questioned.

"Well you are the best study coach," he shrugged.

Damon Salvatore could certainly talk his way out of anything, that was for sure.

"I'm still not going on a date with you."

"Some things are worth waiting for. And some things are worth fighting for. And you Bonnie are one of those things," he smiled.

Her breath hitched. And right then she wanted to say she would go on a date with him, but she was going to make him work for it. After all the chase was half the fun and she would enjoy running from him as long as she could before giving in.


End file.
